1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof structure for a cabriolet vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2006 012 235 U1 discloses a cabriolet vehicle having a body structure and a roof structure. The roof structure has a top with a top material that is guided in sections by a double hoop in the closed state of the top. The double hoop has two substantially U-shaped hoops that extend transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the cabriolet vehicle. The top material of the top has a main section and lateral rear elongation sections. The main section forms the actual roof of the roof structure in the closed state of the top.
The object of the invention is to create a novel cabriolet vehicle in which the roof structure can be attached in a simple and secure manner to the body structure.